Fineasz, Ferb i Szczury laboratoryjne/Realny świat
Kontynuacja Fineasz, Ferb i Szczury laboratoryjne. To jest 30-minutowy odcinek. Bohaterowie *Heinz Dundersztyc *Adam *Bree *Chase *Leo *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Patryk *Mateusz *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Stefa Hirano (w telefonie) *Jeremiasz Johnson (wspomniany) *Nastolatka *Dziecko kosmita *Carl Karl *Major Francis Monogram *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Szymon (w scenie usuniętej) Część II ♪''Dundersztyc jest realnym świecie!♪ Dundersztyc: Ekstra jestem w realnym świecie! (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, '''Fineasz': Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Fineasz, Ferb i Szczury laboratoryjne/Realny świat Ogródek chłopców Fineasz: Tada, budowałem z Ferbem Odczysko-Moco-Inator i jeszcze Realno-Świato-Inator żebyście wrócili do realnego świata. Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, co dziś robicie? (przychodzą Baljeet i Buford) Fineasz: Poznajcie Adama, Chasa, Bree i Leo. Adam, Chase, Bree i Leo: Witajcie. (Fineasz strzela Odzysko-Moco-Inatorem w Adama, Chasa i Bree, a Dundersztycowi odbiera te moce). Realny świat Dundersztyc: Ej nie mam tych super mocy. A niech Cię... Przecież nie muszę tego mówić, bo mam jeszcze moje dawne inatory. Ogródek Adam, Chase i Bree: Tak! Mamy super moce. Chase: Dziękujemy Wam bardzo my już musimy iść. (Adam, Chase, Bree i Leo idą do realnego świata) Wszyscy: Pa! Fineasz: Ferb, już wiem co... Izabela: Czemu Wy to zawsze mówicie? Fineasz: Właśnie nie wiem czemu. Dobra, może dostajemy się do realnego świata? Izabela, Buford i Baljeet: Ok. Fineasz: Ferb, I think I know what we're gonna do today. Izabela: A to "Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić!" po jakim było języku? Fineasz: Po angielsku. Umiem też po hiszpańsku Ferb, Ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy i ... Izabela: Idziemy już? Fineasz: Ok, idziemy. Realny świat Dundersztyc: O! Widzę, że jacyś chłopcy coś mówią. Wezmę mój Dobrze-Słuchato-Inator żeby się dowiedzieć co mówią. Ja Patryk przez Dobrze-Słuchato-Inator: Mówię Ci, że nie chowałem Piotrkowi butów i nie zakładałem Szymonowi konta na Facebooka. Mój kolega Mateusz przez Dobrze-Słuchato-Inator: No to kto? Ja Patryk przez Dobrze-Słuchato-Inator: Dundersztyc. Dundersztyc: (wyłącza Dobrze-Słuchato-Inator) Dundersztyc? Dundersztyc? Mówią o mnie. Idę do nich. (Leci do nich i do góry nogami mówi) Witam! Ja Patryk i mój kolega Mateusz: Dundersztyc? Dundersztyc: Tak. A co? Ja Patryk: Ha! Mówiłem Ci, że on istnieje. Dundersztyc: Jak macie na imię? Ja Patryk: Jestem Patryk, a to mój kolega Mateusz. Realny świat inne miejsce Fineasz: Wow, fajnie tutaj idę poszukaś Adama, Chesa, Bree i Leo. Chodźcie. Dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcherów Fretka: No wiesz Stefa, ja z Jeremiaszem... Odzwonię później Stefa. Aha, znowu budowali jakiś wynalazek. Hm? Nie ma ich tu. Dzwonię do mamy. Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb budowali coś... takiego. Yyy... Linda: To fajnie córeczko. Fretka: Niech to. Ciekawe co robi ten przycisk? (Naciska przycisk) Ooł. Fineasz i Ferb macie przechlapane! Część III Fretka: Gdzie ja jestem? Hm? Zadzwonię tam albo zapukam. (Puka). Yhym jestem... Nastolatka: Fretka? Fretka: Skąd znasz moje imię? Nastolatka: Z telewizji. Fretka: Występuje w telewizji? Ekstra! Marzyłam o tym. Nastolatka: Tak a możesz zaprowadzić mnie do Fineasza i Ferba? Fretka: Nie mów mi tylko że lubisz ich wynalazki... dobra chodź, tylko nie wiem gdzie są chyba będą tutaj. Jak się nazywa Wasz świat? Nastolatka: Realny Fretka: Pewnie będą w realnym świecie. Realny świat inne miejsce. Fineasz: O patrzcie Adam, Chase, Bree i Leo tam są. Adam: Ej patrzcie tam są Fineasz i Ferb z przyjaciółmi. Witajcie. Po co tu jesteście? Fineasz: Ja z moim bratem i przyjaciółmi chciałem zobaczyć jak wygląda ten świat. I fajny. Realny świat inne miejsce. Ja Patryk: A wogóle gdzie jest Pepe? Dundersztyc: Tam gdzie Wy. Mój kolega Mateusz: Czyli co to znaczy? Dundersztyc: Czyli klatce. Spółka zło Ja Patryk: Ekstra. Jestem w klatce zawsze o tym marzyłem. Mój kolega Mateusz: Naprawdę? Ja Patryk: Nie. To jest sarkazm Realny świat inne miejsce. Bree: Może już lecimy? Chase: Ok. Wszyscy: Pa. (Lecą super prędkością Bree do laboratorium) Fineasz: Już poszli. Próbujemy się dostać do naszego świata. Spółka zło Ja Patryk: Pamiętasz jak Dundersztyc mówił, że tutaj jest Pepe? Mój kolega Mateusz: Tak. Ja Patryk: Szukaj go. (Szukamy Pepe). Znalazłem. Pepe: terkocze Ja Patryk: O tu jesteś Pepe. Pepe: terkocze Ja Patryk: Pepe wie jak mamy pokonać Dundera. Mój kolega Mateusz: Skąd ty to wiesz? Ja Patryk: Powiedział mi. Mój kolega Mateusz: Jak? Ja Patryk: Ukradłem Dundersztycowi, Dobrze-Słuchato-Inator. Realny świat inne miejsce Fineasz: Ej, chodźcie! Pójdziemy sobie po zwiedzać. (Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet idą do rynku) W rynku Izabela: Ej, patrzcie! Jaka fajna fontanna! Ferb: Może pójdziemy na lody? Fineasz: Dobry pomysł. Ferb: I poróbmy zdjęcia Fineasz: Ok. (Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet kupują lody za 5 zł i robią zdjęcia jak się bawią z fontanną) Buford: Ej, chodźmy do parku. (Buford się jakieś pani, pani mu mówi, że niedaleko jest park) Już wiem gdzie jest park. Baljeet: Gdzie? Buford: Tam. (Oni idą do parku. W parku jeźdzą na gokartach i robią zdjęcia) W parku Fretka: Sorki, niestety nie wiem gdzie są Fineasz i Ferb. Nastolatka: Szkoda. (Fineasz, Ferb i przyjaciele przejeźdzają przez Fretkę na gokartach) Fretka: Fineasz? Nastolatka: Ferb? Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet: Fretka? (Wracają się do Fretki) Cześć, Fretka! Fretka: Cześć! Szukałam Was. Nastolatka: Ja też. Izabela: Kto to jest? Fretka: Ona lubi Wasze wynalazki. Nastolatka: Tak. Ja już lecę do domu. Pa! Wszyscy: Pa! Fretka: Ej, chłopaki! Musicie zbudować jakiś wynalazek, żeby się stąd wydostać. Fineasz: Ok. (Fineasz i Ferb budują wynalazek, aby wrócić do domu) Tada. Zbudowaliśmy wynalazek, aby wrócić do domu. (Wszyscy wracają do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba) Część IV W ogródku Fineasz: Nareszcie jesteśmy w domu. W Spółce Zło Ja Patryk: Ok, opowiem ci mój plan. Ja wyjdę z klatki i strzelę w ciebie, żebyś wyszedł, i strzelę w Pepe, żeby też wyszedł. (Ja wychodzę z klatki, stzelam z Znikato-Inatora w Mateusza i Pepe, a oni się wydostali) Teraz chodź idziemy do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba i pójdziemy do naszego świata, a Pepe pokona Dundersztyca.(Idziemy do ogródka) W ogródku Ja Patryk: Ej, patrzcie! Są Fineasz i Ferb! A ty Pepe lepiej bądź dziobakiem. (Pepe zdejmuje kapelusz i terkocze) (Wchodzimy do ogródka) Ja Patryk i mój kolega Mateusz: Cześć! Fineasz: Cześć! Kim jesteście? Ja Patryk: Jestem Patryk... Mój kolega Mateusz: ...a ja Mateusz. Fineasz: Witajcie! Jak się tu dostaliście? Ja Patryk: Ktoś nas porwał do Waszego świata do klatki i się wydostaliśmy. Fineasz: Ok. Ej, idziecie teraz do Waszego świata? Ja Patryk: Tak. Ej, a możemy wziąść Waszego Pepe do naszego świata, żeby sobie po zwiedzał? Fineasz: Pewnie. To przyjdzie tu później to Wam zbudujemy taki wynalazek. Ja Patryk: Ok. (Ja, Mateusz i Pepe idziemy do naszego świata i jesteśmy w parku) Dobrze. Jesteśmy w parku. Chodźcie musimy poszukać Dundersztyca. (Szukamy Dundersztyca) Na platformie Dundersztyc: Ha! Teraz zawładnę Okręgiem Trzech Stanów i Realnym Światem. (Pepe bije Dundersztyca) Pepe Pan Dziobak? Jak się wydostałeś z pułapki? I wy z realni świata też. Jak się wydostaliście z pułapki? (Pepe bije Dundera) Auł! (Pepe bierze Dundera za głowę, a ja z Mateuszem bierzemy jego nogi) Mój kolega Mateusz: I teraz rzucamy go do Danville. Ja Patryk: I raz! I dwa! I trzy! (Rzucamy Dundersztyca do Spółki Zło, do klatki) Spółka Zło Dundersztyc: Auł! Jestem w klatce! Nieeeee! A niech Cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! I Was Patryku i Mateuszu też! Na platformie Ja Patryk i mój kolega Mateusz: Juhu! Pokonaliśmy Dundersztyca! Pepe: terkocze (Pepe naciska przycisk autodestrukcji, a platforma i Inator wybucha) W trzecim wymiarze (Dziecko kosmita bierze platformę i Inator, i wtedy zjada) Powrotem w realnym świecie Mój kolega Mateusz: Wow, to było super! Co teraz robimy? Ja Patryk: Idziemy zaprowadzić Pepe, bo przecież chłopcy zbudowali nam wynalazek. (Idziemy zaprowadzić Pepe do chłopców) W ogródku Ja Patryk: Wróciliśmy! To jaki macie dla nas wynalazek? Fineasz: To są takie małe urządzenia, abyście mogli się przenieś gdzie chce sie. Ja Patryk: A jak to działa? Fineasz: Wystarczy pomyśleć lub powiedzieć to miejsce. Ja Patryk: Możemy wypróbować? Fineasz: Pewnie. Mój kolega Mateusz: Tylko niech Pepe pomyśli to miejsce. (Mateusz daje Pepe urządzenie) (Pepe myśli o O.B.F.S i naciska przycisk.) W O.B.F.S Mój kolega Mateusz: Gdzie jesteśmy? Ja Patryk: Jesteśmy w O.B.F.S. Mój kolega Mateusz: Co? Ja Patryk: Organizacja Bez Fajnego Skrótu Mój kolega Mateusz: Po co tu jesteśmy? Carl: Cześć! Jestem Carl, a to... Ja Patryk i mój kolega Mateusz: Major Francis Monogram Carl: Och, wiedzą. Major Monogram: Za to, że ocaliliście Agenta P i cały świat realny. Będziecie agentami. My razem: Super! Major Monogram: To już idźcie. Na razie! (Pepe naciska przycisk i jesteśmy w ogrodzie) Fineasz: I co? Ja Patryk: Działa, W Spółce Zło Dundersztyc: Ej, zaraz oni używali mojego Znikato-Inatora. Użyje go, żeby się wydostać. (Dundersztyc strzela jednak w dwa teleporty i w ogrodzie, i w parku) No nie! Pudłowałem. Teraz nie dam rady go podnieść. W ogródku Mój kolega Mateusz: O nie! Teleport zniknął. Fineasz: Ludzik. Możecie się przenosić też w nasz świat i was. Ja Patryk: To Fajnie! Wszyscy: Pa! (Naciskamy przyciski i jesteśmy w swoich domach) KONIEC Napisy końcowe Dundersztyc: Najwyraźniej tu utnąłem. (Przychodzi Vanessa) Hej, Vanessio. Córciu. Uwolnisz mnie? Vanessa: Tak, uwolnię. Tylko niszczę ten Inator. Dundersztyc: Nieee! (Vanessa niszczy Inator i uwalnia Dundersztyca) Dzięki Vanesso! Vanessa: Ja wychodzę. Dundersztyc: Gdzie? Vanessa: Nie powiem. Dundersztyc: Czemu? Vanessa: Bo nie. Dundersztyc: "Bo nie" to nie jest odpowiedź. Sceny usunięte